


Perfect

by Delcea



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slight insecure Haru, Smut, Swearing, haru pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delcea/pseuds/Delcea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has been hiding his feelings for Makoto, and it's eating him up inside. He's made such an effort to keep it bottled up, will he ever be able to take that leap and tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and of course I decided to go with a pairing that is very near and dear to my heart, MakoHaru. Hopefully it doesn't royally suck, but I suppose you will be the judge of that. So without further ado, comments and critiques much appreciated, enjoy :)

Something pulls at my gut when I see them. Makoto and Kisumi. I had hoped he would never come back here, I was worried about this. I had always seen the sparkle, the emotion that seemed to fill Makoto's face whenever he talked to Kisumi, or simply looked at him. 

I know I'm selfish. Makoto has always been so attentive to me, somehow never giving up, even through my extreme stubbornness. He doesn't know how grateful I am, he doesn't know that after all these years I treasure him more than he understands. Unfortunately, I haven't mastered showing him that, telling him. My wall has been placed, and I wish I could simply climb over it. But I've been trying for years, and my fear keeps me at bay. 

Makoto deserves Kisumi, someone with an optimistic and outgoing personality, someone who appreciates him vocally. Someone with more courage than me. 

But even after I rationalize this, even after I know I don't, and honestly couldn't ever deserve Makoto, I can't help but think about him. Wish his eyes would light up when he looks at me, like I'm the world. Because even though he probably doesn't know it, he's my world.

I stand up from the bench I've been occupying abruptly, and hurry inside the school, finding an empty dark classroom to close myself into. I stand by the wall, then shrink down, bringing my knees up to my face.

Only moments later I hear footsteps in the hallway, and to my dismay, they seem to stop right in front of the door to this room. Light filters into the pitch black room, as the door is slowly slid open. 

"Haru?..." 

It's Makoto. 

Of course it is.

I grunt, and to anyone else but Makoto, it wouldn't have been heard. But of course, I hear a relieved sigh as he walks in and closes the door behind himself. Then I watch as a dim light is flicked on, and I squint a bit. 

He slides down to sit next to me, our shoulders touching. 

"I know you, so please don't lie when I ask this question" Makoto says, then pauses.

"What's on your mind?" 

My throat clenches. I can't possibly, tell him. Not now, it's stupid. But... 

I can't wait any longer, even though I know he'll reject me. These feelings have burdened me so long and I just... 

"You" I say, quietly, shyly. I'm never like this. Reserved and stoic yes, but not shy. 

Makoto notices, and his brows crease in confusion. Then he looks concerned, then almost guilty.

"Have I done something wrong? I've upset you haven't I? I'm sorry I haven't noticed I'll..." Makoto's words are being pushed into a jumble, apologies coming one after another. 

I turn to him suddenly. "Stop it!" I say loudly. 

He flinches, and seems to retract into himself. My face softens suddenly. "No, nonono Makoto, it's alright. You've done nothing wrong." I've turned to him now.

I look at him. I admire his face for a moment. Like I'm going to lose him, and I need to memorize his every feature. I glance at his lips, then back up at his eyes. He still looks so confused.

I lean in closer to him, our noses almost touching, our breath being exchanged between each other. I bring my hand up, gently touching his jaw. 

Then I ask him. I say four words that I've imagined and dreaded for years. Words I know will most likely shatter everything I've ever cared about. 

"Can I kiss you?"

He looks at me, startled for a moment, then his whole body relaxes. And he, he smiles. That radiant, beautiful smile I've loved since before I can remember. 

And he leans in first.

My eyes close on instinct and then, we're touching. It's extremely light, gentle. His lips are so soft.

We break apart, the small touch seeming to overwhelm us both. And then, I smile. He smiles again. We're laughing. Nothing is funny, it's all just so relieving.

Once that moment is over we're kissing again, more curious this time. It's uncoordinated and sloppy, but it's Makoto and it's amazing. 

Makoto stops us for a moment.

"Haru" he says breathlessly. It's soft, a whisper. And it's only my name but it's everything. It's like a praise, like he can't believe it. 

Next he brings his hand up to my face, caressing it, then leaning towards me again. I close my eyes and lean forward, expecting us to continue, but instead I feel his lips on my neck. 

I gasp, and let out an almost silent moan. His kisses are firm and soft, and his other hand goes up to the other side of my neck. I tilt my head slightly to give him more access. 

I grasp the back of his head with my hand and gently guide it back to my face, I just want to kiss him again. He understands, and soon his tongue is brushing against my lips, asking permission. I accept, and holy fuck this is the best sensation I've ever felt in my life. 

I mean, next to water.

We stay like that for what seems like hours, but then he's tugging at my jacket, and I slip it off quickly. He does the same. He grabs me by my tie, pulling me slightly in top of him, and then I'm straddling his hips and oh god.

My lips travel to his neck now, sucking harder than he had, leaving light red marks. He gasps loudly, and and let's out a high pitched whine. 

"Oh fuck" I grunt in reaction to his sounds. 

And I'm getting hard. Shit. Shitshitshit. I'm going to scare him off oh god I'm...

Then I notice he's in a similar state, and he's laying there, his forehead shining with sweat. He looks stunning, and I can't believe this is happening ohmygodthisishappening. 

"Makoto you're beautiful". He smiles widely in response. 

"So are you" he replies, putting heavy emphasis on "you". 

I place my hands on his shirt at the top button, then look at him again. He nods, answering my silent question, and I begin to undue the buttons. When I look at his face again he's blushing, bright red. Once the shirt is open he shifts slightly, nervously almost. 

I laugh. "I see you shirtless every day"

"I know b-but not like this" he answers bashfully. 

I begin unbuttoning my own shirt before I continue with his, hoping it will put him more at ease. His breath seems to hitch as I do so. Why is this so different? We've seen each other naked. I never realized the context of the situation mattered this much. 

"Oh, Haru" and he reaches out to touch me as my pale skin is revealed slowly. Then he takes his own shirt off the rest of the way. I cup his face with both my hands, and he brings his hands to my hips. I crash our lips together more urgently this time, and in the process we begin grinding into each other. I cup his ass cheekily and he practically yelps. 

"H-Haru ahhh" his words are cut off by me kissing down his neck to his collar bones, then his chest. I lick experimentally at his nipple, and his back arches inward, urging me on. 

"M-Makoto" I say between panting breaths, "How far- do you want- to take this?" 

"I-I want- ahh" he gasps, "I can't- think straight when you're- ah- doing that Harruuuuu" 

I stop, needing to make a serious point before we continue. "Tell me if you want me to stop at any point, I'll do the same if I'm uncomfortable. Don't feel embarrassed of not being ready for something. And I'm not going to be mad" 

He replies with a small but genuine and reassuring smile. "Of course, Haru". 

I resume my ministrations. He's squirming and moaning under my touch and he's simply, so mesmerizing. One of his hands is clutching my back for dear life, and the other is stretched far to the side, trying to grasp the ground. Then he abruptly grinds into me, stopping and blushing immediately after doing so. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean- it just-" he begins stuttering

I don't let him continue, and instead decide to kiss him again. I grind against him tentatively, gauging his reaction. His eyes are half closed and he's making small whining noises again. 

I reach down and place my fingers under the waistband of his pants at his hipbone, massaging him there instinctively. 

Before I get a chance to ask him if I can take them off, he squirms and moans out a "Please Haru- I need- I need them off"

Without hesitation I quickly unbutton them, and pull them down. He lifts and wiggles his legs a bit, helping me maneuver them all the way. Once they're gone, I shift and do the same for myself. And then we're both tangled together, Makoto's legs wrapped around my back while he sits between my legs. Our kisses are very heated and we're both melting into every touch, all sensations heightened. 

I bring my hand to the from of his boxers and palm him gently, watching his face closely as I do so. His voice is raspy from all the noises he's been expressing, and It hadn't even occurred to me that someone might hear us, but I'm too aroused at this point to care. 

I'm startled suddenly by his hand attempting to mirror my movements, and then slipping to the edge of my underwear, pulling slowly. He seems to change his tactic halfway through, and instead brings his hand underneath the fabric, caressing me carefully. I let out a strained moan. "Ma-Makoto- ahh- that feels- ah" 

"Okay?" He ventures, concerned he's made a mistake. 

"A-amazing" I finally answer. 

His confidence boosts and he begins to stroke more firmly, bringing his thumb over the tip. I buck into his hand, unable to control my movements. My face is buried in the crook of his neck, my breathing heavy. Everything's becoming too much to bear and I feel a buildup of sensation, his diligent stroking bringing me to the edge. 

"O-Oh fu-" I manage as I spill into his hand, his movements continuing until my orgasm stops and the touching becomes over stimulating. 

He cradles my face and kisses my cheeks, then my nose and finally to my lips. I've never felt so sated in my life. 

My brain seems to come back online when I feel him still hard against my leg. 

"Can I suck you off?" I say, my finesse and my filter having gone out the door at this point. 

It catches him by surprise and he begins blushing and stammering. "I uh, are you, I mean of course, but, uh, Haru are you sure? You really don't have to, you can just do the same thing I did for y-" 

"Makoto relax, I want to. And please, be vocal about what does and doesn't feel good" 

He nods, eyes locked onto mine as I slowly kiss my way down his body. I slide his his underwear down and off, and situate myself between his legs. I feel him trembling slightly. 

"Are you alright? Are you nervous?" A concerned tone creeping into my voice. 

"I'm fine Haru, I've just never done anything like this and the fact that it's with you is overwhelming" The words rush from his mouth in one breath. "In a good way, obviously" he adds. 

"Okay, I can continue?" I add as one more possible out, if he really is having second thoughts on this. He nods enthusiastically. 

My head is hovering right over the top of his dick, and I give an experimental lick at the pre-cum shining in the dim light. His hips jerk up in reaction and his noises begin to bubble out of him again. I bring my mouth into an O shape and suck at the tip, hallowing my cheeks a bit. His responses to what I'm doing are promising, and I continue to lower myself with each slow bob of my head. 

The throbbing of his cock against my mouth is an addicting feeling, and I find myself moaning around him. Apparently that was simultaneously the best and worst thing I could have done, because it worked, but my throat didn't appreciate the abrupt movements he responded with. 

Of course, he's apologizing profusely as I compose myself. I look up at him and grin. "It's fine" I laugh, before I go to back to the task at hand. 

I place one hand on his hipbone to steady him and hold him back if necessary, and the other goes to the base of his cock to wrap around the part my mouth can't reach. This strategy works much better, and I focus on swirling my tongue as he mewls from the velvety feeling of my mouth. 

"H-Haru I'm clo-close, you should, ah, I'm goin-" he warns.

It doesn't deter me, and I continue, even more determined. I feel his legs tense by my shoulders and watch his abdomen muscles do the same, and then I feel the warm liquid flowing into my mouth and back of my throat. I swallow and suck until his body relaxes, and practically collapses to the floor in exhaustion. 

He's glowing, and at the same time still blushes when I come up to kiss him. 

"Was that good?" 

He nuzzles our noses together. 

"Perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hey hi, was that ok? Did you like it? I don't know if I captured their personalities, but I reaaalllyyy tried. Let me know your thoughts :D


End file.
